Yelling
by Tigeroo
Summary: This is the missing 'Y' chapter of the story 'SVU from A to Z'. Just a little Alex/Olivia smut. Femslash.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, well except for all typos and mistakes.

This is the 'Y' - part of 'SVU from A to Z', but can be seen as a one-shot as well. I didn't want to change the rating of the overall drabble collection to M, so I posted this separately. I hope you enjoy it!

Basically no spoilers!

* * *

**Yelling**

"That's my final word, detective. I have no idea what Novak and Greylek did, and I don't care, there is absolutely no evidence that would convince a judge to give you this warrant, and I will not insult Petrovsky by asking for one", Alex yelled, her flashing eyes engaging the brown ones in front of her in a staring match.

"Oh, that's why", Olivia spat, the last 48 hours of restless double shifts catching up with her. "Ice princess, my ass. You don't bother trying to protect the victims because you're too scared of the big bad judge. What's Petrovsky going to do? Ground you? Oh, that's right, she held you in contempt before. Scary..."

"Liv", Elliot tried to calm her. "Give Alex a break, there's nothing she can do, it's not her fault. We need to try to find more evidence."

"Yeah sure", the brunette scoffed. "And then we arrange it on a silver platter, and feed it to her with the silver spoon that must have migrated from her mouth to her ass somewhere along the line..."

"Benson that's it!", Alex barked. "The interrogation room, now! And not another word unless you want to experience that spoon up close and personal."

Wordlessly seething, Olivia stomped towards the interrogation room, the attorney hot on her heels.

Alex slammed the door forcefully shut behind her.

"Scared of Petrovsky? A spoon up my ass? Really Liv, do you practice these at home?", she said, while leaning against the closed door.

Olivia turned around, facing the blonde, a smug smile on her lips. "Nah, I've always been good at improv. You think they bought it?"

Alex hand found the lock behind her, locking it smoothly, before approaching the detective.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they won't disturb us for at least 20 minutes if they value their lives." She smiled devilishly, grabbing Olivia by the collar of her shirt, yanking the brunette in for a forceful kiss.

Olivia reciprocated enthusiastically, moaning against the attorney's lips. "God, Alex, it's been too fucking long."

"Well detective, that's what you get for working for two days straight", her girlfriend replied, deftly unbuttoning the brunette's shirt. With an appreciative glance at the muscular stomach and black satin bra that were revealed, her hands drifted towards the other womans zipper. While unbuttoning Olivia's jeans and lowering the zipper, her lips found the detective's once more for another bruising kiss. While their tongues were fighting for dominance, Olivia's hands snuck under the blonde's sweater, caressing the soft skin that laid underneath.

"Uh uh, detective", Alex finally said, after reluctantly releasing the other woman's mouth. "I think it's time to show you who's in charge, don't you think? I mean, we can't have you being rewarded for that appalling behaviour, can we now?"

"Yes counselor", Olivia demurely answered, though her laughing eyes belied her submissive behaviour.

"Very well", Alex grinned, "turn around and bend over that desk."

Olivia did as she was told, and as soon as she was in position Alex' arm wrapped itself around her from behind, her hand entering the brunette's panties, cupping the other woman's hot center.

"Hmm", Alex purred, when her fingers encountered the slick flesh. "I always knew you get off on our fights", she whispered into the brunette's ear, before biting the earlobe.

Olivia groaned. "Why do you think I argue so much", she replied, thrusting her hips back, pressing against Alex front.

This caused the blonde to ferally growl, before starting to thoroughly punish the gorgeous woman in front of her (who was enjoying every second of it) for lipping off.

–

"Do you think, you will be able to come home tonight?", Alex asked, checking her appearance in the one-way mirror, before placing a last kiss on Olivia's cheek.

"I'll try to", Olivia replied, "I think I still need to be taught a lesson." She smiled impishly.

Alex laughed, slapping the detective's butt lightly. "You're insatiable."

Olivia gave her the once over, the blonde hair still slightly mussed, the cheeks still flushed. "Can you blame me?", she leered.

Alex shook her head and opened the door.

"I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour, are we clear, detective?", she raised her voice, ushering her lover back into the squad room.

"Yes, counselor, crystal", the brunette replied, sounding sufficiently contrite, before winking at the lawyer and returning to her desk.

Alex nodded, grabbed her briefcase from Elliot's desk and strode out of the precinct.

"Wow, Liv, sounds like the good counselor tore you a new one", Elliot remarked, looking quite smug.

Olivia muttered something unintelligible.

"And apparently she tore off something else as well", he added, mustering her shirt.

Olivia blushed furiously, her head whipping down to check her shirt. Everything looked ok, all buttons were where they were supposed to be. When she looked up, her eyes met the twinkling ones of her partner.

"Busted!", he laughed.

* * *

Second to last in the series, and some independent smut as well, so what to you think? As always, your reviews are what nourishes my muse!


End file.
